


Pâro

by Kaimiiru



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimiiru/pseuds/Kaimiiru
Summary: After the True Pacifist Ending, Asriel/Flowey meet a strange yet familiar face that wants to offer him something.Asriel-centric, Frisk-centric, OC and Chara also deeply involved.





	Pâro

Ch1: Laughter

The silence was deafening.

I was reminded of those times where I killed almost everyone. There wasn’t any screaming after battles, no movement either, just eerie and utter silence. And it wasn’t like the Underground was all that windy, either.

No, the monsters didn’t send anyone after me when I went on a killing spree. They just ran. Because they were weak. Because they were kind. Because they were afraid.

Luckily, Sans was there to stop me. I’m grateful that he stopped me… and that I had the power to reset taken away from me forever.

A part of me hated to be in this abandoned Snowdin. A part of me felt righteous pleasure that everyone had left me behind. But even those feelings were ephemeral. The power everyone had left me was fading fast, but I grit my teeth and never wandered past where the barrier used to be.

“The world doesn’t need me… the world doesn’t need me anymore…” A tiresome chant was growled through my teeth, distorted terribly.

And that was when I felt a vibration in my roots. Heard crunching of snow. Looked up and saw a familiar form in the distance that took my breath away.

“Chara?” I called hopelessly, and the human lifted their head, “Chara, is that you?”

Chara was unsteady on their feet, and taller than what I remember. On their chest, swung a heart-shaped locket as their red eyes flashed and met mine.

_Don’t go to them! You don’t deserve it! You don’t want the suffering to happen all over, don’t you! Run!_ The Asriel within me cried.

_Chara! My best friend finally came! I want to meet them, talk to them-!_ Flowey called out soon after. I was stuck. Chara made their way over to me, their clothes covered in snow, as if they had been lying in it.

“You’re not Chara.” I said, shaking my head, “You’re not Chara!”

“You’re right.” Chara’s voice spoke, and I looked up to see their face smiling at me, tears in their eyes.

“D-don’t joke around with me, meanie!” I said, so emotional now that Asriel’s voice was coming out, my face surely forming into a goat’s by now.

“I’m not Chara.” Chara repeated, reaching out and wiping the tears so gently from my eyes, as if they were afraid of hurting me. I shut my eyes for a moment, and got a hold of myself.

“Then who are you?! Don’t play tricks on me, Chara!” I yelled, making Chara fall back as I grew in size and glared down at them, roots cracking the ice around us, twining around Chara’s wrists so they couldn’t leave- no, not _again_. I was much bigger now- probably large enough to swallow them whole-

“I am the final threat.” Chara spoke clearly, their red eyes unwavering and overly gentle in an expression that I _knew_ Chara’s never had, “Who do you think was left with the power to RESET after Frisk was gone?”

“You……” I felt cold certainty go through me. There had been someone _puppeteering_ Frisk throughout their adventures. It was obvious. What sane creature would willingly reload their save files just to relive the same thing over and over again? Frisk had gone back _five_ times just to talk to me again before leaving forever. I didn’t count in this equation, by the way. I knew my sanity was thin as it is. My voice distorted, my vines tightened painfully around Chara’s arms, “WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE THIS NOW?!”__

_ _“To tease you?” Not-Chara smirked and grit their teeth and raised their head as my vines wrapped around their neck, “Yeah. Kill me, Flowey.”_ _

_ _I stopped. What was… I doing??? I was about to kill someone! I quickly calmed my magic, shrunk in size, and loosened my grip._ _

_ _“Because you can just load your last save point.” I said tiredly, “Are you done? Is your sick pleasure satisfied? Who even are you? How are you doing this?”_ _

_ _Not-Chara rubbed their neck._ _

_ _“I can’t tell you my name because Chara’s name will just change to that name.” They moved their arms, and I tightened my grip somewhat until I realized they were just sitting back up, cross-legged, “So call me Chara. I don’t want their name to be lost, too.”_ _

_ _“Call you Chara? I don’t get it...” I grumbled irritably. This person was the one who made Frisk beat me over and over until I had to force myself not to say anything new, just so this person-this _demon_\- wouldn’t get bored!_ _

_ _“As for how I did this… Well, it’s simple, really. This is an alternate universe. I copied the original world and inserted myself in… but it’s easier to use already-existing assets in this game, and in the end Chara was the most compatible with my soul.” Not-Chara replied, waving their hands about to illustrate their words- circling their hands, touching their chest, bringing a shining red soul out. I quickly CHECKED their soul._ _

_ _ _CHARA. LV 1. ATK 0, DEF 10. A combination of a time-traveling empty body and a strange mixed soul._ _ _

_ _“So your name really is Chara…” I muttered, not sure about the ‘mixed soul’ part, “So, I don’t really get the world-copying thing, but what do you want?”_ _

_ _“I want you to take my soul.” Chara replied simply, “And live on your own on the surface.”_ _

_ _And with that, my suspension of disbelief was shattered. This person HAD to be Chara! Maybe with different memories, but-_ _

_ _“ARGH! Chara is DEAD!” I screeched, didn’t Frisk fight beyond any limits a human could go to show me that very fact?! “YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!” My voice was distorting again, I felt the world get smaller._ _

_ _“Yeah. So kill me and take my soul.” Chara said calmly, lifting up their arms to their sides as they knelt, completely defenseless. They grit their teeth, “Quickly, I can feel pain-”_ _

_ _“NO! I promised I wouldn’t hurt ANYONE _EVER_ AGAIN!” I shouted angrily. Chara frowned, contemplative, and lowered their arms. Slowly, slowly, they lowered their eyes, then their head, slightly. What were they planning now?_ _

_ _“Then let’s go together.” Chara said, and everything seemed to still into silence again as I stared at them, “Come on. I came here fully intending for it to be a one-way trip. I can’t go back to my world… I want to stay with you. I can show you everything. We don’t have to see Frisk and the others… it’s a really big world out there.” They extended their wrapped hands towards me, flashing a big, pained grin, “Whaddya say, Asriel? Let’s go on an adventure. I could use your company.”_ _

_ _My willpower snapped. I let go of their arms and shrunk in size._ _

_ _“Let me… think about it.” I grumbled._ _

_ _“Coolio.” Chara said, and laid on the snow. They started laughing for some reason…_ _

_ _“... Weirdo.” I muttered. I didn’t feel like joining them._ _

_ _“Says the talking flower.”_ _

_ _“Hypocrite, monsters come in all shapes and sizes.”_ _

_ _“Soulless flower.” Chara corrected themselves through their laughter, and sighed, “Man, I thought you were really gonna kill me. That was scary.”_ _

_ _“But you wanted to die…?”_ _

_ _“Doesn’t make it any less scary!”_ _

_ _“Ugh…” I grumbled, putting a leaf to my forehead, “I’m going somewhere else. It’s a headache to talk to you.”_ _

_ _“When you decide… I’ll be waiting in the bone brothers’ kitchen.” Chara spoke with that scary gentle-serious tone from earlier._ _

_ _“Whatever…” I ducked underground to go somewhere to collect my thoughts._ _

_ _\------------_ _

_ _Frisk woke up with an odd ache and emptiness in their chest. However, they didn’t think much of it- going through puberty meant odd aches and pains everywhere, after all. Not to mention the mood swings..._ _

_ _They got out of bed and set out their clothes for school. A meaty smell drifted through the house-Toriel had finished cooking breakfast. Frisk went downstairs._ _

_ _“Good morning Frisk!” Toriel greeted warmly._ _

_ _“Good... morning, mom.” Frisk said, as a faint twinge of pain sparked through their chest again. They touched the center of their chest gently._ _

_ _Toriel, with her mother intuition, quickly noticed._ _

_ _“Are you feeling alright? Do you have a cold?” Toriel fussed over them, coming closer to put a hand on their forehead. A wave of healing magic eased the pain somewhat, before it ebbed back again._ _

_ _“No… just… growing pains.” Frisk replied, and ducked under Toriel’s hand to eat breakfast. Sans, a regular guest, was sitting at the table, looking half-asleep and tapping away at a cell phone._ _

_ _“Mornin’ Frisk.” Sans said without looking up. His eyes were smiling at the phone- no doubt he sent someone a bad joke- and he was slumped in his chair in a relaxed manner._ _

_ _“Mornin’ Sans.” Frisk echoed, before shoveling the spinach-egg-bacon breakfast pie on their plate down their throat._ _

_ _“Whoah there! I doubt you can _quiche_ all that down if you swallow it in one bite!” Toriel said slyly, and Frisk coughed and pounded on their chest and coughed. Toriel looked at them, a bit worried, but Frisk cleared their throat and gave her a thumbs up._ _

_ _“Don’t _pie_ on us, kiddo!” Sans retorted, and pressed a button on his phone._ _

_ _“HELLO? SANS? ARE YOU AT GOAT MOTHER’S HOUSE!” Papyrus’s voice came through Sans’s phone on speakerphone._ _

_ _“No puns... while I eat!’ Frisk protested as the two chuckling monsters flashed each other a conspiring grin, “I... _crusted_ you to not let me choke on my breakfast!”_ _

_ _Toriel roared with laughter while Sans chuckled._ _

_ _“UGH! IT’S TOO EARLY FOR PUNS!” Papyrus groaned, “FRISK? WILL YOU DO THE HONOR OF ASSISTING ME IN OUR AMBASSADOR DUTIES AFTER SCHOOL TODAY?”_ _

_ _“Of course.” Frisk replied seriously._ _

_ _“ALRIGHT! IT’S NO BIGGIE! ALSO, I’VE GOT SO MANY FRIENDS IN MY HOUSE TODAY! WOWEE! THEY’RE HUMANS WEARING FANCY BLACK SUITS AND TELLING ME TO STAY IN MY HOUSE OR THEY’LL TAKE ME AWAY? I WOULDN’T REALLY MIND VISITING THEIR HOMES TOO, BUT I HAVE WORK TO DO- ”_ _

_ _There was silence in the kitchen._ _

_ _“That… well, I’ll head over, Paps.” Sans said._ _

_ _“Coming with.” Frisk said in a tone that left no room for argument, standing up._ _

_ _“Cool. I know a shortcut.”_ _

_ _“THE MORE FRIENDS THE MERRIER.”_ _

_ _“Do you require my assistance as well?” Toriel asked._ _

_ _“No. I can handle it on my own. Sans is just the bus.” Frisk said, making Sans narrow his eyes at them._ _

_ _“Well, do be safe, you two.” Toriel said, worried, “Do you want me to pack you a lunch?”_ _

_ _“Nah. Sans will treat me.” Frisk said confidently._ _

_ _“Hey, pal…” Sans said in a mock warning tone, “Well, come over here then. We’ll go to Grillby’s after.”_ _

_ _“Try to be back in time for school, Frisk! You stay safe too, Sans!” Toriel called as Frisk followed Sans. Frisk waved to her with a fearless smile as both they and Sans disappeared from sight._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments inspire me to update faster.


End file.
